


Belphegor Comforts You

by BeelsPuddingCup (ChaoticConduit)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/BeelsPuddingCup
Summary: Belphie comforts you because life is hard and you could really use a hug right now.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Belphegor Comforts You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent piece I wrote because I was super sad and wish I had Belphie to hold me. So I decided to share because other people probably wanna be cuddled and comforted by Belphie too! This is cross-posted to my Tumblr, sleepy-belphie. Feel free to follow and chat with me over there if you'd like <3

“You okay?”

It had been a simple question. A check-in. Belphegor has asked you this many times, but today it was enough to send every carefully constructed wall you built around you crumbling to the ground. 

Belphie’s eyes widened as he saw you tear up. Before you could even get a word out he’s pulling you into a tight hug. You openly sob into his shoulder, finally letting weeks of stress and depression leave your system through sobs, hiccups, and tears. You’re not sure how long you were in his arms for, could’ve been 5 minutes or an hour, but eventually the tears slowed and you were left feeling hollow and exhausted.

Belphie picks you up and carries you to the attic. Every attempt to say something, to apologize for your behavior was met with him gently shushing you and kissing your forehead. You didn’t have to say sorry. You didn’t have to explain yourself to him. He didn’t want that. What he wanted to do was just be present while you dealt with your feelings. 

He lays down on the bed, keeping you close while you lay on his chest. While this was his common sleeping spot he couldn’t find it in himself to fall asleep just yet. Even after you’ve cried yourself to sleep he stays awake, gently petting your hair and thinking about how he really doesn’t like seeing you like this. He sees you every day and you always looked fine. You would laugh at Asmo’s stories, walk through the halls of RAD enthusiastically talking to Simeon and Luke, take naps with him, hum songs while you cooked. There were no signs he could think of that would’ve tipped him off to the emotions you were dealing with deep inside. Admittedly he felt a bit guilty, but he also isn’t a mind reader. He would have to check in with you more thoroughly.

He glances down at your face, you were still sound asleep. Normally he would see nothing wrong, but this time he takes a closer look. Your eyebrows were slightly furrowed and you had the faintest pout on your lips, traces of your earlier crying session were still noticeable. He leans down and leaves a soft kiss on your head, not expecting you to stir and start waking up.

“Shh, go to sleep. Everything is fine. I’m here.” He says softly.

You yawn before plopping your head back down on his chest, his cooing doing the trick.

“Mmm, love you.”

The words slip so easily from your lips, but every time you say them Belphie thinks his heart is trying to leap out of his chest. He’s thankful that you fell back asleep in seconds because you would probably be able to hear the loud pumping of the stupid organ he has no control over when it comes to you. The stupid organ you had complete claim over.

“I love you too.”


End file.
